


No Rest For Hungry Wolves

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki goes to visit Nakamaru during break from Dream Boys rehearsal, and in order not to fall asleep he engages in other activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For Hungry Wolves

Koki knocked on the door of Nakamaru's dressing room. From inside he heard Maru ask “Who is it?” Koki smirked “Yucchi” He said “Ah, Koki. Come on in.” Maru called happily. Koki opened the door, his smirk widened when he saw Maru; who was shirtless and stretching. A violent lurch went through Koki's body “This has done your body well” Koki said, looking the man up and down. “You think so?” Maru asked happily, flexing his muscles a little, making Koki's cock throb.

 

“Totally” Koki said and sat down on the sofa like he usually did. He watched as the older man took a swing off his water bottle, a small stream of water appearing from the corner of his mouth and running along his chin and down his neck. Koki gulped. His hand sliding up and down his thigh.

 

Maru wiped his chin, and reached for his shirt. In a flash Koki was behind and grabbed his hand “What do you think you're doing” Koki whisper in a husky tone. Maru gazed up at Koki, who had a passionate look on his face. Maru gulped, letting himself be pulled along by Koki; the younger man leaning him back and pressing his lips to Maru's.

 

Koki licked Maru's lower lip “My favorite snack” He said licking his own lips. Maru chuckled before he made to move away, but Koki had other plans. He slid his hand over Maru's bare chest; his fingers grazing the older man's nipple on their way down. Koki felt the defined muscles under his hands twitch, at the same time as he sank his teeth into Maru's ear; grinning as the older man drew in a sharp gasp. “No, Koki” Maru pleaded feebly, his hands finding Koki's arms, but he didn't put up a real fight.

 

This might be because Koki's hand had already slid over the older man's pants, and was now palming his dick. Maru gave a slight shiver, his fingers digging into the younger man's arm. Koki let his tongue slide along Maru's ear, down and along his jawline; his hand rubbing the older man's steadily growing erection. Maru even pressed his groin into the younger man's hand by elevating his hips.

 

“Yuuchi” Koki whispered, groaning as the older man's hand found his cock that was straining against his pants. Koki chuckled, grabbing Maru's sack, feeling the man flinch against him. “You like that huh?” He hissed in a low tone next to the older man's ear. “Shut up, I know what you like to!” Maru hissed darkly, his eyes squeezed shut. “You'd better!” Koki barked humorously, grabbing the older man tightly.

 

They fell to the floor with a loud thud, Koki jumping on top and leeching onto Maru's neck. The older man tossing his head back and groaning as he felt Koki sucking on his neck, teeth scraping across his skin. Maru grabbed Koki's hair, he was kinda glad it was long, to pull the man up to his face so that he could swipe his tongue over Koki's lips and shoved it inside. He felt Koki's lips quirk into a smile as they battled for dominance of the kiss.

 

Koki let his other hand caress the side of Maru's face, tracing it down and caressing the older man's chest. Maru gasped, weaving his fingers in with the younger man's blond hair. Koki broke the kiss, trailing the tip of his tongue along Maru's jawline and down his neck; pushing himself down, his tongue sweeping over the older man's collarbone and down to his chest. Koki leaned back to get a good look at Maru's nipples, his eyes sweeping over the older man's body; from his flushed face down to where he could see his own body pressed up against him, between the elder's spread legs.

 

Koki went back down again, leeching on to Maru's nipple, a delicious moan escaping his puffy lips. The younger man sucked hard, the nipple growing hard to his touch. Koki sank his teeth lightly into the hard bud, yet another sharp gasp escaped the older man.

 

Maru was growing impatient, he was panting hard and his body was boiling hot. He grabbed on to Koki and started to rock his hips off the floor, the rough tatami scraping his back as he ground against the younger man; who moaned loudly as his hard cock was being stimulated. “Don't take all the fun away” Koki hissed in a dark tone down by Maru's nipples that sent a cold shiver running down the older man's spine.

 

“Then-” Maru started breathlessly “What'cha waitin for?” He challenged, and when the younger man looked at him his eyes had become slits. “Fine” He growled and pushed himself up and attacked Maru's pants; tearing them off and throwing them aside and somehow managing to wrap the carrying strap of Maru's bag around his foot and pulling it towards himself.

 

Restlessly he rummaged until he found what he's been looking for. He opened it and poured some of the content onto his fingers before he used his other hand to yank Maru onto his side. Koki smirked at the tatami print on the older man's skin, his eyes tracing Maru's back up and down a few times as he brought his hand to the older man's ass.

 

Slowly Koki pushed a finger inside, it slid in easily; it kept going in and out with no resistance so he quickly added more fingers until he had three fingers steadily pumping in and out of the older man, now writhing with pleasure, shaky breaths and moans escaping past his lips.

 

Maru moaned loudly as Koki's fingers brushed against his sweet spot, his fingers scraping over the tatami mats. Koki smirked, he was very tuned into the older man and knew what made him tick. Koki grabbed Maru's leg, yanking it up and over his shoulder. “AH! KOKI!” Maru said, half raising his body off the floor and grabbing a hold of the younger man's arm.

 

Koki pulled his hand free, he stuffed it into his pocket and from it he retrieved a condom and a tube of lube. Maru stared at the younger man, a frown on his face “How come you always have that?” He asked in a sharp tone. Koki chuckled darkly, leaning in closer and saying “Because I always want you” sending a powerful tremor through Maru's body.

 

“Especially” Koki said, adjusting himself in front of the older man's entrance, removing his fingers and slipping the condom on; he held his dick to the entrance and continued “When I see you shakin' this sweet little ass of yours” He chuckled darkly and kneaded the older man's ass. “Don't say~ embarrassing stuff like that.” Maru said in a breathless voice. But Koki ignored him, pushing his hard rod into the older man.

 

Both men groaned loudly; Maru grabbed Koki's arm tightly “Don't hesitate. We don't have that much time” He said, his voice an embarrassed whisper. “Sure thing, babe~!” Koki replied in a husky tone sending shivers down Maru's body. “Ah~n” Maru bit his lip trying not to be too loud as the younger man's hard cock was being thrust into him. Koki groaned, his fingers digging into the older man's body as he felt Maru clamp down on him.

 

Koki grabbed Maru's leg and leaned back to push him down so that he had the older man in doggy position; Koki never pulled out and Maru spun on the hard cock inside him, the member touching him in a new way he wasn't used to. Before Maru could stop himself he wailed, he then covered his mouth. “Don't cover your mouth~ I love your sexy moans” Koki said leaning down over Maru's back.

 

The older man moaned with every thrust, his body trembling and growing hotter and hotter still. Koki was breathing heavily, his nails digging into Maru's skin. “Ah! Koki. More! Faster!” Maru started begging for release, he was really starting to feel it and he wailed when the younger man hit his sweet spot again and again.

 

Koki suddenly laughed, he then leaned forward and got as close to the elder's ear as he possibly could, when he found him just out of reach he used his hand to snag Maru's hair and pulling him back. With a painful whelp Maru bent his back so that he came closer to Koki who was still laughing darkly as he said “It's a good thing you're used to this, or rehearsal after this would've been impossible” Maru went even redder and gave some kind of chocked reply in the back of his throat.

 

“Urgh! Want. To. Cum~ Let me~” Maru asked pathetically, moving his hand to grab his leaking cock. But he was stopped by Koki who had placed his lips close to his ear again “I know how much you love it when I jerk you off.” He chuckled yet again “And even more when I'm inside you at the same time” He said the last part in a breathless voice making Maru groan and shiver.

 

Koki grabbed the hard cock, feeling it pulsate in his grip. “Mm~ looks yummy. But I have no time to taste you. Maybe next time” Koki mused “Nph~!” Maru whimpered, electric jots dancing up and down his body. Goosebumps running across his skin. Koki groaned as the older man rocked his hips to create more friction in his hand.

 

“Ah~! Close. Close. More. Faster! HARDER!” Maru yelled. This was the only order Koki obeyed, slamming his hips against the older man's ass; the slapping sound becoming more frantic and the slosh sound becoming the only sound besides the loud pants and groaning and moaning. Koki pumped the shaft vigorously, heat growing within himself, building up with the threat of exploding at any moment.

 

“Fuck yes!” Maru groaned, rocking his hips in time with the younger man's thrusting. They were panting wildly, their insides screaming for release. Maru came, shooting his load across the tatami mats, he bit back the moan which turned into a groan in the back of his throat. He arched his back, clamping down on Koki who came with a similar sound, his body going rigid.

 

Honestly he wanted to sink down on top of the older man, but he figured there was no time to cuddle. He got up, pulled out, enjoying the sound of Maru's whimper. He leaned across the man and grabbed some napkins, giving some to Maru who wiped himself and the floor. Koki took off the condom, wrapping it in the napkin. “Gimme” He said offering his hand, Maru gave him the used napkin and Koki did a two-pointer into the trash bin.

 

“Yucchi” Koki said “I am abducting you after rehearsal, I just can't seem to get enough of you and this sexy ass of yours” He slapped Maru's ass making the older man groan and shiver. He leaned down and kissed the sweaty and tired Maru who glanced at him, kissing the younger man back. “Fine. But you're buying dinner”.


End file.
